Heero a girl ?? Who would'a guessed ??
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Heero is actually a girl ? Does the others know ?? Read to find out
1. The phone call

'Kate Maxwell here,I thought of a brilliant idea but I'll need some help....I know'*click*the   
gundam boys appear out of no where 'Where ? Oh....hello great fanfiction.net author...we have   
learned our lesson of tormenting the authors that write about us' Quatre and Duo said together   
and threw a looks at Heero,Trowa and Wufei who looked at each other then bent down on to their   
hands and knees. 'We are at your service....just be gentle..' Quatre and Duo said. 'Ok but if   
you do one thing wrong..bye bye paint and polish,hello Tweenies and Barney'. Kate warned with an   
evil grin. 'Here's my fic.. enjoy and review '.  
  
Heero a girl ? ? ? Who would'a guessed ? ?  
  
"Morning Duo,sleep well ?" Quatre asked Duo. "What sleep ? Heero kept me awake all night...he's   
in the shower now, what's for breakfast ?" Duo said yawning and sat at the table. "Oh sausage,  
egg,toast and tomatoes....and black pudding if you like it, Morning Wufei, your paper is on the   
table..." Quatre said moving from the cooker to the microwave. "Morning Quatre, did you sleep   
well ?" Trowa asked coming in and kissed the busy Quatre on the cheek. "With you...who wouldn't".  
Quatre managed to say before going into a deep kiss with his lover.   
"Are we having breakfast or lunch ?" Heero muttered coming into the kitchen. "Morning...Heero"   
Quatre said stopping to get some air. "We will carry on later Quatre" Trowa said and got five   
plates out. "Ok, here is breakfast" Quatre said coming away from the cooker with a frying pan   
full of sausages and eggs. "Thanks, so what are we doing today ?" Wufei asked placing his paper   
back on the table. "We have to meet Relena and the others tonight, they want to take us out   
somewhere... we have till six to do our chores and other activities.." Quatre said while playing   
two sausages and a fried egg onto each plate and placed the frying pan by the sink.   
"I wonder what activities the girls want us to partisipate in this time ? I hope its not   
another carnival, luckly we were trained for that kind of ride or we would of been aching for   
weeks...pass the ketchup" Duo said while helping himself to the just done toast. "Excuse me a   
minute, I can hear my laptop bleeping" Heero said gettting up after finishing his sausages.   
"Oh ? Ok, but isn't it..." Wufei started to say but Heero had slammed the door shut. "The laptop   
is on recharge over by the tv, not in his room..but I guessed he moved it" Trowa said grabbing a   
glass of orange juice. "It's at the computer menders actually...Heero shot it and he got really   
mad as he tried to shoot me.." Duo said taking his glass of orange juice and drank it all at once. "I'll go and check on him in a minute to make sure that he is ok" Quatre said stiring his cup of tea.  
"Good thing I noticed that slipping, if I left it any longer then they would freak out" Heero   
muttered to herself and tightened the knots on her bindings.'If they found out then I'm a dead   
girl' Heero thought to herself placing her t-shirt back on. "Ok, I better go back to the   
breakfast table or they will figure out that something's wrong,Or that Maxwell opened his mouth   
about it being shot by me..." Heero said looking in the mirror. 'Bring Bring Bring' A phone   
rang. " Hello, Heero Yuy speaking" Heero said. "We need to talk, meet me at the normal place at   
6 tonight ". A woman's voice said. "We have to meet the girls tonight but I'll come... Out of my   
disguise " Heero said and hanged up. 'I better lie to them, I'll just say the laptop is mended   
or something'. Heero thought checking herself over and left the room.  
"I wondered when you were going to come out " Duo said watching Heero come into the room,   
while on channel surfing. "Hn, I just got a phone call from a woman holding information for the   
preventers " Heero said sitting down on a armchair. "So,when have you got to meet her ?" Wufei   
asked looking over his book he was reading in another arm chair. " Tonight at 6 o clock, which   
means I can't come along with you and the others... " Heero said getting a book from a draw in   
the desk near him. " Oh, ok I'll tell Quatre and Trowa when they have finished mucking about ..  
." Wufei said going back to his book.  
" Well, if its for the preventers then we will have to say that it's ok " Quatre said   
looking at Heero before they left. "Ok, so you are leaving now then ? There is still half an   
hour to go " Heero said looking at the clock. " We have to pick them up and then take them to   
where ever they are taking us " Duo said zipping up his jacket. "We better go, we'll be back   
later than you .... good luck with your meeting "Wufei said and closed the door behind them."I   
better get changed and make my way to the coffee shop "Heero said and wandered into her room to   
get changed.  
  
  
TBC  
  
Kate Maxwell : Here's part one of many,sorry its short but I am trying to type and chat at the   
same time...I'll write chapter two as soon as I can...till then.. R&R 


	2. The meeting

OOOH!!Look at all of the reviews....not bad,well here by demand is part two of Heero's a girl ?   
Who would'a guessed ??  
  
  
"Single black coffee please" Heero said to the man. "£1.20 please" The man said serving the   
coffee into a paper cup."Thank you" Heero said taking the cup of hot coffee carefully and sat at   
the far table. 'I hope the girls don't bring the boys here...I've been disguised as a boy too   
long because I feel stupid in this skirt !" Heero thought to herself.  
Heero stuck out among the chatting people,she wore a dark blue t-shirt and a green skirt, she   
wore a black jacket over her t-shirt and had flat sensible shoes.  
"Hello Heero or is it Linda ?" A woman said. "Hello Jenny,so what is the urgancy ?" Heero or   
now Linda asked as Jenny sat down opposite her." I was wondering what you were up to now, you   
never said when you left space.."Jenny said looking into her cup of coffee."At the moment I am   
working at the preventers as a investigator and in charge of the IT maintaince" Heero said after   
drinking a bit of her coffee. "Oh,we need to talk in private...let's go back to your place if its  
alright " Jenny said finishing her coffee."Yeah,they won't be back for a long time "Heero said   
finishing her coffee.  
"You want me to come back don't you ?" Heero said to Jenny."Yes,the treatment we did isn't   
forever....I have to go back in six days" Jenny said."I noticed that it was wearing out and I   
will have to return too" Heero said.  
there was silence for a while till..  
"So,when did you notice ?" Jenny asked playing with her coat."This morning in the shower before  
you called...I felt them come back" Heero said getting off the armchair to answer her cellphone   
which was vibrating. "Hey Heero, how are you ?" Duo's voice said. "Fine Duo,the information I   
recieved was useless....so where are you ?" Heero said pushing her emotions down." At the   
aquarium,did you use your motorbike ?" Duo's voice asked."No,I used my jeep...what time are you   
coming back ?" Heero asked Duo."Um,well we are taking the girls to a club after this and then we   
have to drop them off...so I think about 11.30,Relena wants to speak to you,see you tonight"   
Duo's voice said and then Heero turned her phone off.'I hate that girl' "So who was that ?" Jenny  
asked. "My room mate,Duo...he's annoying sometimes,do you want a cup of tea or coffee ?" Heero   
said trying to change the conversation."You love him ? There's a surprise,I never thought that   
you would have to..to..."Jenny said shocked."Turn him in to one of us through sex,only if he   
truly loves me" Heero said,putting the kettle on and got two cups out. "How will you find out ?   
When he finds out the truth about you being a girl,I mean a mermaid he...he might freak out "   
Jenny said,controling her temper."If he truly loves me then he will understand...I am worried   
about the scientists are alive...Dr J might try to kill me or Duo,but he can't kill the real me,  
my mermaid self..." Heero said pushing her anger down. 'Click' The kettle clicked saying that   
the water was boiled. "That is true, we will have to meet our mum at the tumbling falls...you   
might not remember where they are "Jenny said taking a cup of tea and stired it." I remember...  
its where I am hiding my gundam suit at the moment...we are to yet decide to destroy them or   
not..." Heero said pulling a photo album out that contained pictures of the gundams with the   
pilots."Is that Duo ?" Jenny asked looking a picture of a boy with a long chestnut braid and   
bright violet eyes."Yes,that's Trowa,Quatre and Wufei".Heero pointed out."Are these the famous   
gundams ?" Jenny asked."Yes,mine's the Wing Zero,Duo's is the Deathscythe Hell,Trowa's is....."   
Heero stopped."What's the matter ?" Jenny asked as she watched Heero walk over to the window.  
"They have come back early...you better go,this way through the back" Heero said showing Jenny   
the back door."Ok,we will me at the trumbling falls on the 12 th of June which is next week at   
11.00 am" Jenny said and disappeared into the night.Heero closed teh door and ran off to her   
room to get changed.  
"Time for bed at last,see you guys in the morning" Duo said taking his jacket off and placed it  
on the hook and ran off up the stairs."Enjoyed your night Duo ?" Heero asked watching her friend   
climb into the top bunk."The girls kept talking about the news of the colonies and talked among   
themselves about makeup and girly stuff..*yawn* they do know how to wear us out though,night   
Hee-chan "Duo said and fell to sleep without getting undressed."Night Duo" Heero muttered and   
turned over to his side and fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Done! Do you like it ? Review to tell me.  
Part three soon. 


	3. The accident

Here's part three,enjoy and review.   
  
"Morning Heero,sleep well ?" Trowa asked while cooking breakfast."Yeah,how much did Duo drink   
last night ?" Heero asked Trowa and picked up a newspaper from the table ,then sat down to read   
it."About the same as us,perhaps alcohol does't agree with him.."Trowa said throwing some egg   
shells into the bin."Could be, Where's Quatre and Wufei ?" Heero asked putting the paper down and   
folded her arms across her bounded chest."Quatre is in the shower and Wufei is out on his morning   
jog..How many eggs do you want ?"Trowa said taking four fried eggs out of the frying pan and   
placed them on a plate."Two will do Trowa, I'll go and check on Duo".Heero said getting up and   
poured a glass of water out for Duo."I'll call up when breakfast is ready" Trowa said placing mushrooms into the frying pan,each one hissing when placed into the hot oil.   
"Duo ? Are you alright ? Are you fit for breakfast ?" Heero called through the bathroom door."Yeah,I'll be fine,can you pass me a clean t-shirt through please.."Duo said unlocking the   
bathroom door."Here,I leave you a glass of water to clear your throat,I'll be downstairs with Trowa if you want me" Heero said passing a black t-shirt through the crack of the door and placed the glass of water on the bedside table,then left the room."Thank you Hee-c..."Duo's voice said in a lowering whisper as she walked away.   
"So that is today's chores,Heero you will be working with Duo,I'll be working with Quatre and Wufei works alone..if you don't mind Wufei" Trowa said reading off a clipboard,looking up to see Wufei nod followed by the others."Ok then Heero,lets get on and mend those boats" Duo said getting off the armchair and crossed the room,grabbing his jacket by the door."I'll meet you in the jeep,I'll grab the toolbox" Heero said going through the back door."Okay" said Duo.   
"We have to the boats more often" Duo said during their break."I know, the mess they are in is awful ! This water is clean yet the boats are filthy" Heero said getting up from the blanket they were sat on."Want to go out for a ride on one afterwards ? After we've finished I mean..." Duo said getting up and walked off to the boats that were still in need of mending." Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you for a while.." Heero said, glad to get that off her chest."Ok, we need to repaint these then redo the tar on them" Duo said looking at the boats.The boat's bright Blue and Green paint was peeling off from the weather's wear and tear on it."That's great, a nice easy task" Heero said picking up some paint brushes out of a box.   
"So the rumors are true ! Well we can't have this happening now can we ?" A mysterious voice said from a tree's shadow in the lake. "I better stop this before it happens, by killing her lover!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! "The voice said and disappeared into the deep water.   
"Finished! Now let's go for a ride !" Duo said throwing his paintbrush back into the box. "We have a few hours before tea, so let's go" Heero said placing a lid back on to the paint pot. "We'll pack away first though" Duo said kissing Heero on the cheek. "You know me all too well" Herro said,smiling after Duo's little pleasure kiss."Yeah, well, we have been together for a year now "Duo said grabbing the end of his braid and started to play with it. "I'll put the stuff back into the jeep, you go and get the boat ready" Heero said, bending down to put the paint equipment into a box and take it back to the jeep. "Ok koi" Duo said and went towards a newly painted boat, a deep blue row boat.   
"Their making this all too easy! Bah, no matter..we will be able to get him, won't we my pets" A dark shape said to two large fresh water sharks."We will wait till both of them are on the boat above the canyon" The shape said and played around with one of its tentacles."I wish her dad breaks the curse, that way I can take over the water world !!" The shape said taking form of an octopus."Don't worry boss, we will get them "The shark twins said together."Make sure you do, or you will become shrimp! "The octopus said."R..right away Mr Johna sir" The sharks said and swam off at high speed."Foolish girl ! When he finds out,you will be back for all eternity" Johna said and disappeared into the dark.   
"This is relaxing, isn't it ?" Duo said to Heero as they went across the lake,Heero busy rowing. "It is, we'll stop in a minute to admire it fully" Heero said,looking over the edge, seeing nothing but darkness. 'The water is deep here, we are near the underwater village' Heero thought to herself."Why is the boat rocking ? There isn't any wind..woooaaahhh!" Duo said as the boat rocked and threw him out of the boat,his head hitting the side knocking him out. "Duo ! Please be kidding around,ooh" Heero said and kicked her shoes off,juped into the air and transformed into her mermaid self before splashing into the lake. 


	4. The surrendering rescue

Heero's a girl? Who woulda guessed?? Part 4. Secrets revealed.   
  
"Heero, Duo, Where are you?" Wufei said getting off his motorbike and looked around the   
lake's edge. "Quatre told me to come and tell you that its time for tea" Wufei yelled around the   
area. "Huh? What's that?" Wufei said seeing something in the middle of the lake.   
"Duo? Duo where are you?" Heero called into the deep canyon. *Bubble, bubble, bubble*   
"Air Bubbles, hang on Duo" Heero yelled and put a burst of speed on." Not so fast young heiress,   
unless you surrender your life you will be dead along with your father!" A voice said behind her.   
"What do you want? I am trying to save my boyfriend! GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" Heero yelled at the   
shadows behind her. "You, your magic gems! We need them to take over Cleyra!" The shadow now   
taking shape, "Johan! I thought that you were banished from Cleyra Lake!" Heero said tightening   
her fists. "HAH! Surrender your magic gems now or he dies!" Johan said showing his sharks   
guarding a silver bubble containing Duo, now awake and scared." Someone help me please" Duo's   
voice echoed through the bubble. "Don't worry Duo, I'll rescue you... Here Johan" Heero said,   
handing four green gems over to Johan. "Excellent! Hand them over at once!" Johan said, moving   
one of his tentacles over to Heero's hand. "Give me Duo first!" Heero said moving the gems away   
from Jonah's tentacle. "Of course, Bit!" Jonah said to one of the sharks. "Yes boss" Bit said   
and nosed Duo to Heero. "Now, the gems!" Jonah asked. "Here, even though I hate it!" Heero said   
handing over the gems. "Let's go Duo" Heero said gently pushing the bubble deeper into the canyon.   
"A boat? Heero and Duo could have been on board," Wufei said turning the outboard motor off.   
"Huh? Why isn't anyone here?" Wufei wondered looking at the empty boat." What's this?" Wufei   
wondered, taking a folded piece of paper out.   
If some one has founded this piece of paper, I am sorry if it is one of my fellow pilots, I have   
been hiding a secret for all of my life, I am a girl...not only a girl but a mermaid, if you   
don't believe me then look at the operation s. folder password secret. Again I am sorry, I hope   
you and Duo can understand.... Heero   
"I better get this back to the safehouse, I wonder why he took Duo along with him." Wufei said   
turning the outboard motor on and headed back to his motorbike on land.   
"Duo, are you ok?" Heero said releasing Duo from the bubble. "Heero? You're a girl?" Duo said,   
sitting down on a rock. "Where are we?" Duo asked looking around the cave. "We are at Trumbling   
falls, it's near my home town Cleyra." Heero said, pushing herself out of the water onto the   
cave floor. "But, didn't you come from the colonies like the rest of us?" Duo asked getting up   
to help Heero up. "That was orders, I first came from Cleyra but Dr. J or Jonah, did an   
experiment on me and my sister, Jenny" Heero said, transforming back into human and changed into   
dry clothes. "But why hide this secret? Especially from me, I loved you ever since I rescued you   
from that Alliance hospital!" Duo said, turning away from Heero, as she got dressed into shorts   
and t-shirt. "Because I thought that you will reject me! Like you are now, right Zero?" Heero   
said looking into the shadows. "Zero, What's that doing here?" Duo said looking at the green   
light Zero produced. "This is where I hide Zero, Excuse me a minute" Heero said and climbed into   
the cockpit.   
"Wufei, are you sure about this? You haven't been at the cheese again?" Quatre asked Wufei,   
checking the note over again. "I am positive Quatre! Look on Heero's laptop if you disagree with   
me!" Wufei said nearly jumping up and down with anger. "Calm down Wufei, we will go and check"   
Quatre said and took Trowa's hand, Trowa lead the way to Heero and Duo's bedroom. Wufei ran   
beating them there and switched the laptop on. 'Click, click, click ' Wufei whizzed through,   
exactly knew what he was looking for. "SEE SEE!! There, do you believe me now!" Wufei said   
pointing at the laptop screen. On the screen was a picture of Heero in her mermaid form next to   
Wing Zero. "I don't believe it, Trowa.... I can't believe it!!" Quatre said and fainted.   
"Looks like we're stuck here! Catch" Heero said throwing some sleeping stuff out of the wing   
zero's cockpit. "I...I guess we are, d do you still love me?" Duo asked unwrapping the sleeping   
stuff. "I was wondering that if you still loved me? I love you, I always will Duo" Heero said,   
worrying about Duo's answer. "I love you Heero, always have and always will!" Duo said, setting   
up a double bed. "Come on, let's keep warm together" Duo said, snuggling Heero's right ear.   
"Yeah, night Duo Sleep Well" Heero said snuggling in with him.   
  
To be continued.. 


	5. The transformation

Heero's a girl? Part 5.  
The transformation.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's this?" Duo asked, pointing to a bright small stone. "It's a magic gem, I had to hand five of them to Johan"   
Heero said, getting out of the water and pulled six huge fish out. "I guess you want these cooked?" Heero asked, undoing the string   
that the fish were tied to. "You eat them raw? Gross!" Duo said, his face turning white. "We don't have any fire at Cleyra, my   
hometown" Heero said, shrugging. "Yuck! I'll cook mine… you do whatever to yours" Duo said taking three fish. "Ok with me" Heero   
said taking the remaining fish.   
  
"Its true! I can't believe that Heero's a girl! And a mermaid!" Quatre said shutting down Heero's laptop. "I wonder if Duo has   
found out?" Trowa said trying to calm Quatre down with a massage. "What are we going to do about this? We can't just keep   
pretending that we don't know" Wufei said, getting up off a chair, trying to keep calm. BRING! BRING! "I'll get it, I wonder who it is?"   
Quatre said, answering the phone. "Hello, is Heero Yuy there?" A female voice asked. "No, can I take a message?" Quatre asked,   
grabbing a pen ready to take a message. "He's already gone? Ok thank you" The female voice said and hanged up. "That was weird,   
Let's go and have breakfast," Quatre said, putting the phone down and said to the others, as they had spent the whole night on   
Heero's laptop.  
  
"What does the magic gems do?" Duo asked, after they finished their fish breakfast. "They each control a element of magic,   
fire, water, earth, light, shadow and transformation." Heero said, while clearing the campsite up. "That one is Transformation, there are   
others but not as special as the ones I had" Heero said, sitting down on a rock. "Are we going to stay here? Or are we moving soon?"   
Duo asked, rolling up the double sleeping bag. "We will have to go to Cleyra, I guess now the guys don't want me back" Heero said,   
picking up the rolled-up sleeping bag and threw it into the cockpit of the Wing Zero. "CLEYRA? B…but how? I mean I'm just a   
gundam pilot" Duo said shocked. "This is how, it turned me into a human and it can turn humans into merfolk" Heero said picking up   
the transformation gem. "What!! How long where you human? And can I change back?" Duo said shocked and scared. "Only when   
you show that you truly love me, then your true form will show..." Heero said, playing with the gem in her hands. "I..I don't know..."   
Duo said sitting down and tucked his knees under his chin.  
  
"Bah! That Heero!" Johan said grumply. "What's the matter boss ?" Bit and Bob asked. "She gave me only five of the six   
gems! Only when all six are together, they will be at their fullest power!" Johan said, placing the gems into a box. "Why is that one   
so important?" Bit asked, watching his boss locked the gems away. "It is the control gem, the power of transforming is important! It   
can turn anything into what the holder wants!" Johan said and went to the other room. "I think the boss is losing it, let's go and find   
that mermaid and her partner and get the gem that the boss wants so badly!" Bob said watching the seaweed curtain settle. "Right   
Bob, Don't worry boss! You will soon rule the water world!!" Bit said as they swam out of their hideout.  
  
"Are you ok, Heero?" Duo asked watching her shiver. "I just have a bad feeling for the safety of Cleyra, I'll just go and get   
some fish for supper" Heero said kicking off her shoes and jumped into the water. "I don't know Heero, I love you with all my life...   
but I am woried about what will happen to the others without us..." Duo said, quietly. "This is very hard for me to do, Father Maxwell..  
..I wish you were here to help me choose" Duo said and played around with a small cross around his neck. 'let your heart choose'   
A voice whispered into his ear. "F...Father Maxwell??" Duo said, scared of the voice. 'Duo, let your heart choose your path.. you   
can do it!' The voice said again. "I will! I will join Heero's kind!" Duo said jumping up and yelled into the cave. 'bleep bleep bleep'   
Zero's radar bleeped. "Huh? Oh no! Heero!" Duo said climbing into the cockpit and saw something following Heero. "Where's that   
gem?" Duo said and jumped out of the cockpit and grabbed the gem, that was resting on some blankets. "Hang on Heero, I am   
coming to help you! Hang on" Duo said, wishing to the gem and jumped into the water.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. The merman

"Hello, We believe our boss requires something that you have" Bit said, slyly. "I have hidden   
it! So you can tell Johan to get lost because he is not having it!" Heero said. "Oh come on   
Princess Linda, do we have to wreak you hometown before you give it to us? We are doing this as   
kind as possible" Bob said getting fed up. "How did you know? I don't care, You are not getting   
the transformation gem!" Heero now Princess Linda yelled at the two sharks." I believe she said   
no! So leave her alone!" A voice said and the sharks were blown back away from Linda. "Thanks, I   
knew you were around" Linda thanked her sister, Jenny. "You could of taking care of yourself with  
your own magic, where are the gems?" Jenny asked. "I had to give them to Johan! I have to get   
back to Wing zero's hiding place, I left Duo there" Linda said remembering Duo. "Duo? Oh your   
boyfriend, He's waiting outside of the cave for you" Jenny said, starting to swim towards the   
cave. "He has made up his mind, I'll tell you now while we go back or should I do it in front of   
Dad?" Linda said catching up with Jenny.  
  
"I saw another mermaid like Heero but where is h...she?" Duo corrected himself, flipping his   
new fin. "I don't know why I love her but still I go through with it!" Duo said, looking around   
again. "Hey Duo, you look..Beautiful as always" Heero said swimming up to him. "Yeah, I chose to   
because I love you" Duo said kissing her quickly and then saw another mermaid. "I saw you before,  
you swam by and looked inside the cave" Duo said staring at the mermaid. "Sorry Duo, this is my   
sister Jenny" Heero said introducing her. "I am happy to meet you, are you happy to be the same   
species as Linda?" Jenny asked Duo. "Linda? Heero, is that your real name?" Duo asked Heero.   
"Yes, well my full name is Princess Linda, but don't call me princess!! I am still the same   
gundam pilot," Linda said to Duo and did the official death stare. "Uh, yep the same gundam   
pilot" Duo said nervously. "We better get to Cleyra and tell Dad the situation" Jenny said,   
getting bored of the chat. "You're right, let's go" Linda said and helped Duo swim.  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Quatre said after taking a bath. "We can check to see   
if the rumors are true and investigate" Trowa said, who was sat on the bed reading. "I guess, but   
how? We need deep sea equipment or mobile suits like cancer or pieces" Quatre said, turning his   
pc on. "Sally has some old models of cancer she said we can use, I just rang her to ask" Wufei   
said coming into Quatre and Trowa's room. "How did you get the information out of her?" Trowa   
asked closing his book. "I told her its to do with the preventers" Wufei said shrugging. "How   
many? How far can they go down? " Quatre asked, busying himself to bring up a map of cleyra lake,   
to see how deep it is. "Three, and they can do down to 20,000 feet" Wufei said from memory. "That   
was the newest model that Sally stole off Oz" Quatre said, calculating a rough guess how deep   
Cleyra lake is. "Well, it will take the rest of the day to refuel the cancers and get them here,   
we need to get some diving gear incase the cancers can't get to some areas, Wufei I'll leave you   
incharge of the cancers, Trowa and I will get the diving gear, We will leave at 0900 hours tommorow   
morning! Understand" Quatre said printing out the cave map of Cleyra lake. "Yes Quatre" Wufei and   
Trowa said.  
  
To be continued.. 


	7. Arriving at Cleyra

Heero's a girl? Who would a guessed?  
  
"Here is Cleyra, our home town" Jenny said as they swam closer to Cleyra. "Cleyra? It looks like hundreds of light bulbs put together with those weird tubes," Duo said describing what he saw. "The royal chamber is at the back, we have to go through the door to the right" Linda said, increasing speed a little bit. "Dad will be surprised to see you, our mother is away visiting other colonies at the moment" Jenny said to Linda. "Probably visiting our aunt, I understand why I have to come back but I don't understand why I was sent away in the first place" Linda said, decreasing her speed. "Because my daughter, the sea colonies were under threat from Johan, I sense now that once again we are under threat!" A merman said.  
  
"Father, it is nice to see you again," Linda said stopping and bowed. "I see you have brought some one from the upper world," The merman said. The merman was a large old man, with a huge white beard that floated around his middle and chest; his hair was shining silver with a gold crown lined with jewels that shined brightly. "Nice to see you again father, this is Duo a friend of Linda's" Jenny said bowing and introduced Duo. "I see that the transformation gem has been used on you, did Linda use it?" The merman asked. "No, she told me how to use them and I used it on myself to save He..Linda's life.." Duo said unsure how to say it. "Oh, well I guess you will be living with us then.. my name is King Leviathan, ruler of them sea colony Cleyra" King Leviathan said, intorducing himself to Duo. "I know this is being polite and pleasent but what about the missing gems and Johan, what are we going to do about it?" Linda asked, hinting about returning to the colony. "We must find where he is hiding at the moment, Jenny could you do that for us while we return to the palace and plan how to get the gems back" King Leviaithan said and pointed the way to the palace and lead the way. "Why are you sending Jenny, father?" Linda asked as they watched Jenny swim into the deep sea. "Because my daughter, she can not be seen because of her gift, come we must plan" The king said and swam a little faster.  
  
"Have you got them Quatre?" Trowa asked as he printed out a level chart of Cleyra lake. "Yes, they are in the lake hiding in weed and the diving gear is full" Quatre said, dressing into a t-shirt and trousers over his wet suit ready when they have to dive. "Wufei is ready, and I am now ready" Trowa said covering the map in plastic to keep it dry. "I'm ready and it is 0845 hours, we better move and find Heero and Duo" Quatre said slipping some shoes on. "Is everyone ready? Its time to go" Wufei yelled up from downstairs. "Ok, we are coming.. go and start the car and we will join you" Trowa said, getting up and headed to the door. "Do you think they are ok Trowa?" Quatre asked placing his hand on his chest. "I'm sure they are fine, come on we better help them anyway" Trowa said opening the door and let Quatre go through first. "You're right, we better go..." Quatre said and climbed down the stairs and joined Wufei in the car along with Trowa.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	8. The shock

Heero's a girl? Who would a guessed??  
  
  
  
"BIT! BOB! GET IN HERE NOW!!" Johan called from behind his crystal ball. "Yes sir! We are here sir!" Bit and Bob said swimming up in front of Johan. "We have intruders at the lake bottom, near sector 6b" Johan said, looking into the crystal ball. "Shall we deal with them sir?" Bob said, holding his height. "Yes, kill them… they are only normal humans" Johan said, drifting away from his crystal ball. "At once sir!" Bit and Bob said, swimming out into the open waters.  
  
"So that was has happened, Father" Linda said finishing the story from when she left the colonies to now. "Are your other friends going to come looking for you? Or Duo?" King Leviathan said getting up from his throne. "Yes Father, I wrote a note saying about that… they might have a few hundred questions," Linda said, drifting in a hidden hammock. "So what are we going to do? Hey Soldier! This is a private meeting!!" Jenny yelled at a soldier that opened the door and came into the throne room. "Sorry majesties, but Johan's henchmen are attacking some humans near here" The soldier bowed and spluttered out. "Those humans will be the boys!" Linda said, getting out of the hammock. "Ok, Linda take your friend Duo along to help them… take the speed cart to get there quicker" Leviathan said, looking at Linda and Duo, who was now dressed in a white waistcoat. "Yes sir!" Linda said and swam out of the door, followed by Duo.  
  
"Sharks!! But this is a lake? How can there be sharks?" Trowa said, speeding up his swimming. "Ask them that later!" Wufei said, swimming faster too. "Um, I know you guys are tall and have long legs… but I don't!!" Quatre said, trying to swim faster. "Annoying humans!! Stay still so we can feast on you!!" Bob said, trying to bite Trowa's foot. "Not a chance!! Concentrate Koi!" A voice said as one of the sharks was blown away from Quatre. "OK Linda" Another voice said, blowing another shark away from Wufei. "I did it!" The male voice said. "I'll finish off" The first voice said, blowing the sharks away as what looked like a twister carried them away from the boys. "Ok, that was weird!" Wufei said, trying to find the voices. "Hey guys!" Duo said appearing out of the shadows. "D…Duo? What is going on?" Quatre spluttered, looking at Duo's merman body. "I can explain that" Linda came out of the shadows. "HEERO!!" The other boys said in amazement and fainted. "They took it good Lin-chan" Duo said, swimming closer and grabbed Wufei and Quatre. "Yeah, come on before those sharks come back" Linda said, grabbing Trowa and dragged him back to the speed cart.  
  
"Uh, where am I?" Quatre said getting up placing his head in his right hand. "You're in the medic bay, just relax" A familiar voice said. "Heero? What's going on? I thought I saw Duo as a merman and you as a mermaid… ouch!" Quatre moaned, his head ringing from something. "Sorry, I'll take it slower" Linda said as she mended his head ache." Thanks, So where's the others?" Quatre said, not noticing the glow from Linda's hands. "Princess Linda! The other boys are waking up, each one with a ringing head" A soldier said, bowing to Linda before coming in. "Ok, I'll deal with this… I'll explain in a minute Quatre" Linda said, stopping Quatre asking questions.  
  
"I'm still confused He… Linda, I mean why have you returned to being a mermaid?" Quatre asked after Linda explained the situation again. "There was a balance error coming so we, Jenny and I, had to return and help correct it" Linda said, staring at the transformation gem. A silence came. "So, why is Duo a merman? And why can we breathe?" Trowa finally spoke. "Because as you can see, I am without my fin and there is a spell for part of the areas to be aquatic and others to be air," Linda said moving to one of the windows that looked out to the rest of the city. "Princess Linda" A soldier came in and bowed, walked over to Linda and whispered something into her ear. "OK, we will join you in a minute" Linda said, looking around to see the boys stare at her. "That's another thing we want to ask you, or do we have to bow before coming near you?" Wufei said trying to control his anger. "My dad is the king of Cleyra, the city you are in now," Linda said, making the transformation gem glow. "This is only a temporary spell, hold still everyone" Linda ordered the boys.  
  
To be continued… 


	9. The plan and recover

Heero's a girl part 9.   
  
"So you are the other boys helping my Linda with a human's wish to destroy the armies on the land" Leviathan said, examining the other boys.  
  
Quatre with a dark purple tail and waistcoat to match, Trowa with a dark red tail and waistcoat and Wufei with a bright yellow tail and waistcoat.  
  
"Yes your majesty" The boys bowed. Duo watched from Linda's hammock. While Linda sat next to Leviathan. "So what are we going to do about the gems Johan has got?!?" Jenny almost yelled making everyone in the room stare at her. "I agree that we must hurry and get the gems back from Johan, but the only problem is how?" Linda said, getting up from her seat.  
  
"We will have to find his base and get the gems back through sneaking in and out of the shadows" Quatre said, being the brains of the gundam pilots again. "Only one problem with that is, Johan's base moves location every three hours" Jenny said, knowing from experience. "We can use Zero to find it and keep and eye on when it moves, Quatre will you do it?" Linda asked Quatre, remembering how the zero system affected Quatre.  
  
"No, I am going with Duo! I will not use that system any longer!" Quatre said, swimming up to join Duo near the hammock. "I am with little one, I will not go inside that cockpit again!!" Trowa said joining Quatre and Duo. "I will use the system, while the others and yourself go in and get those gems back" Wufei said, joining Linda's left hand side. "Then it is settled, we will use our technology and some magic to get the gems back!" Linda announced. "We will help you suit up at once, Captain! Help Princess Linda suit up along with her friends" Leviathan clapped and in came a mer-soldier. "At once sir!" The soldier saluted and opened the door for Linda.  
  
"Wufei, what do you see?" Linda asked, through a little communication device. "The base is twenty yards away from your present location, you should be able to see it in five minutes" Wufei's voice said into their communicators. "Thank you Wufei, we will contact you again when we are inside the base" Duo said into his communicator. "Ok, Wufei out!" Wufei's voice disappeared. "This was the easy part, now it is the hard part... wish you guys luck" Quatre said, wishing Duo and Linda luck. "As long there is a way of doing this, there is always success" Duo muttered to Quatre, before following Linda into the shadows to the back of Johan's base.  
  
"I hope we are going this correct, one mistake and all could be over... ah well, this is war underwater" Duo whispered as they swam into Johan's base via a whole in the back. "This is just like a oz base" Duo whispered as they swam down a corridor that looked like sleeping quaters for soldiers in army bases. "That is because of this is a old base, as Johan is Dr.J's brother" Linda said, hacking into a locked door's security pad. "nani?!? what was that?" Duo shivered, feeling something nearby. "What was what?" Linda asked, holding her hands up and pointed a light spell through the corridor. "It felt like some sort of magic, but I can't tell as I have only been a merman for two days now" Duo said, unsure of himself. "Magic? you could be feeling the gems crying out, they do this if they are away from me for a while" Linda said, launching a lightning attack at the security lock. *click* The lock unlocked. "I always can never do these stupid locks!" Linda moaned and opened the  
door. "I thought that you could? What's in here?" Duo asked looking around the dark room. "I know, Duo light spell" Linda said, making some light in her hands. "Right Lin-chan" Duo said and made some light in his hands.  
  
The room was a grey painted room with seaweed floating out of the computer work tops and out of the roof, there was a wierd gold glow coming from one corner of the room. "What's that?" Duo asked, swimming towards the glow. "I think its the gems, but he's left them unguarded unless..." Linda wondered and swam up to the gems. "Your right Lin-chan, it is the gems!! But why has he left them unguarded?" Duo asked, lifting the covering off the gems. "Duo, have you learned the air bubble trick yet?" Linda asked, casting a spell around her head. "I think so, um...is this it?" Duo asked and casted the spell. "Yep, it should hold enough oxygen to last us for a day! Let's take the gems and get out of here as fast as possible!!" Linda ordered and grabbed a few of the gems while Duo grabbed the others. "Duo to Quatre, mission almost complete! get out of the area now!!" Duo yelled into the communicator as they swam their hardest to get out of Johan's base "Must swim faster Duo!" Linda  
said, looking back to see large shadows appear and swim closer to them. "What is it?" Duo asked, swimming faster trying to get away. "Its a.... i don't know, but it is dangerous!" Linda said increasing her speed again.  
To be continued.. 


	10. The fight and meeting

Heero's a girl part 10.  
  
  
  
"What... what is that thing?" Duo asked firing a lighting spell at the creature from the hiding place.  
  
"I don't know… I'll check with my scan magic!" Linda said and concentrated on the red creature.  
  
'Pussy crab, this monster is on of many pets that Johan has serving his every wish…its weakness is ground and holy attacks, it has got its name from its crablike pincers and its cat like reflexes and body' The sense magic told Linda.  
  
"Perfect!" Linda muttered.  
  
"Quatre to Linda, Quatre to Linda. What is that thing, over?" Quatre's voice asked on the radio.  
  
"It's a pussy crab, a pet of Johan's… Quatre can you use the buster rifle while Duo and I use our magic?" Linda asked, getting a gem out of her pocket, on her top.  
  
"Uh…ok, Trowa and Wufei go back to the carts…I don't know how the heat of the rifle is going to affect the water temperatures!" Quatre said, getting ready to fire the rifle.  
  
"Ok, we will stay with the carts until this is complete" Trowa said into the radio.  
  
"Roger that, ready Linda and Duo?" Quatre asked, moving his and over the trigger.  
  
"Ready when you are! Ok Duo?" Linda asked powering up her holy magic.  
  
"Yes, I hope this hits though… are you sure this will work on it?" Duo said, his hands shaking from the power of the magic he was holding.  
  
"It should, Ok on the count of three?" Linda said into the radio.  
  
"Three, two, one" Quatre said and fired the buster rifle the same time as Linda and Duo fired their spells.  
  
"Whhaaagggghhhh!!!" The pussy crab yelled out in pain as its torso got hit and incinerated.  
  
"Direct hit!" Quatre said, as the buster rifle finished.  
  
"G…g…good…we ca…can…go home and rest now" Linda panted as the magic spell took a lot out of her.  
  
"Does the gems always take that much out of you?" Duo asked, helping Linda swim back to the carts where Trowa and Wufei were waiting.  
  
"Are you ok?" Wufei asked, helping Duo with placing Linda onto the cart.  
  
"Just tired from the gem spell, I'll be fine once I get some rest… it has been a while since I used the gems" Linda said, pulling herself to the front.  
  
"Oh right, Duo to Quatre… can you follow in Wing Zero?" Duo asked Quatre through the radio.  
  
"Yes, is Linda ok? Zero is showing signs of worry" Quatre's voice said, through the radio with a worried tone.  
  
"She's fine, Linda I'll lead us back to Cleyra ok?" Duo asked, giving Wufei the radio back.  
  
"Ok, if you don't mind… I'll sleep while Duo takes us back" Linda said, sitting down with her tail tucked underneath.  
  
"She'll be in a deep sleep, come on then… back to Cleyra," Duo said to the giant seahorse and dolphin.  
  
  
  
"Bit! Bob! Get in here!! NOW!!!" Johan yelled from his room.  
  
"Yes sir…what is it?" Bit and Bob said coming into the room.  
  
"Princess Linda and her friends destroyed my precious pet, Pussy crab!! Go and find Stormy the shadow shifter!" Johan ordered, looking into his crystal ball.  
  
"Yes sir…how will we find him sir?" Bit asked. Bob tried to hide behind Bit.  
  
"Use this, this will track down my pet" Johan said throwing a moldy rock at them, Bob caught it in his mouth and held back the urge to throw up.  
  
"A sea cake sir?" Bit asked watching Bob turn green with sickness.  
  
"It will attract Stormy, when he comes say that I want to see him. Now leave! I have important experiments to complete" Johan said, waving one of his tentacles to say to leave.  
  
Bob and Bit swam out of Johan's room and out of the base.  
  
  
  
"Stormy? Why does he want that monster?" Bit asked Bob as he placed the sea cake on a big rock.  
  
"I don't know Bit, but we better be careful as Story has powerful magic… I have seen it before" Bob said drifting back a little so he could see if any shadows move.  
  
"It must be part of his major plan he mutters about in his sleep" Bit said, joining Bob and watched out for any moving shadows.  
  
"Sssssea Cake!!" A hissing voice echoed around them.  
  
"Its here… but where?" Bob said looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"There, Stormy! We have come to find you, our boss Johan has asked for your presence at the base," Bit said, trying to keep his voice strong.  
  
"Johan'ssss asssked for me? I ssshall follow you… lead on" Stormy hissed while taking form.  
  
Stormy, a black shadow in a shape of a stingray, but dark green instead of grey, glided behind Bit and Bob.  
  
  
  
"Linda's still asleep," Duo said coming into the main room, where Leviathan was waiting along with the other boys and Jenny.  
  
"First day back as a mermaid and she wipes her magic out! What did she learn from those humans," Leviathan muttered shaking his head.  
  
"She learnt to act on her emotions and self detonated her gundam once" Trowa said, from his seat the boys were giving.  
  
"Self detonated? How long was she out for?" Leviathan asked, looking up to Trowa.  
  
"One month, we were scattered or thinking when it happened" Duo said, taking his seat next to Quatre.  
  
"So now we have the gems back, what are we going to do? I'm sure that Johan will want revenge for the loss of his favorite pet" Jenny asked, changing the subject away from Linda.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
